Jealousy
by AvengingMyInnocence
Summary: Somewhere in the back of his mind, even though he’s not the same… He still wants her all to himself. RATED ‘M’ FOR A REASON! W.I.P. Maybe…


0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**RATED M FOR A REASON!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Written while listening to _El Tango de Roxanne_ from the _Moulin Rouge_ Soundtrack. NOT A SONG FIC!!! I don't think so anyway… Inspiration for it came from a picture I found on Deviant Art by **ex-soldier-cloud** titled **Cloud Strife Current Desktop**. I was fortunate enough to gain permission to put up a link to it! You'll find it on my profile, and here, just replace the (dot) with . and take away the spaces.

**http :// ex-soldier-cloud (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/ Cloud-Strife-Current-Desktop- 82645766**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(quote from the song)

_His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin… It's more than I can stand!  
Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me  
and please, believe me when I say I love you!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**WARNING!**

DARK CLOUD!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_(NOTE! It always bothered me how Cloud was so eager to impress Tifa before he left to join SOLDIER, and yet, how cold he was to her after (maybe it was just me)… Yeah, I know he was supposed to have had his memories erased and have taken on most of Zack's personality… But part of me has always wondered… What if that infatuated boy he used to be still lingered somewhere in the back of his mind? What if that love had festered in his subconscious and become something lethal… Something that could be turned into a weapon… Or a reason..._

_Anyway, please enjoy!)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**JEALOUSY; **

It rained… As if to mock him.

And he stood, fully exposed in it, watching her silhouette play out on the window above him… Sepia against the tan of the shade.

Night had fallen, but it made no difference, he could see as well in the dark as he could in the light… And it seemed that the darkness harbored more than danger in the streets of Edge that night… This night, as the rain pelted down wetting him through and through, the alleyway behind the bar harbored a man who had nothing left to loose… A man, who in his mind was merely a fourteen year old boy who'd just witnessed something he never wanted, or dreamed to see.

The love of his life in the arms of another man… And not just any other man…

But, in the arms of a Turk…

The tainted rain dribbled off his chin, weighing down his hair which fell like a curtain over his eyes, shading them so they glowed eerily greenish beneath the gold locks.

Her silhouette moved with eerie grace as she writhed in the dark, smooth hair flowing through her fingers as she drew them up from her nape to the crown of her head, her neck arching back…

He could almost picture it… Almost feel it…

Her slim body rocking against his in passion… Their forms melded into one… Hands on her… Eyes seeing something that didn't belong to the man obviously beneath her… Being ridden like some beast of burden…

Oh, how he wished he were in that man's place… How he wished it were his eyes she stared into.

She leaned forward, hands cupping behind his head, tangling in the long hank of red hair, drawing him upward into a kiss that seemed to meld their souls…

And on the street he watched, his stomach cold, the rain burning slightly like acid on his skin… Hands tightening into stone like fists by his sides…

Somewhere inside him something snapped and his mouth curled upward at the edges in a demonic, catlike smirk his eyes flashing bright…

His heart lurched in his chest as a growl rumbled forth from him. Felt his teeth grit together and he strained his ears, listening to the sound of their breathing as it quickened, the bed creaking rhythmically beneath them… Heard the sloppy sounds of their kisses, of their moans… The sound of her name whispered from his tainted lips…

Felt his heart lurch as she moaned for her lover… The gasp of their completion…

The thunder of their heartbeats as they lie together in silence…

And thunder rolled above him. Blazing in the lightless sky with a flash of electric blue… Illuminating his face for the briefest of seconds as the pale mask of sadistic glee, a fox like grin wreathed in drooping blonde spikes…

The man stood slowly, pulling on his shirt, leaning down to press a deep kiss to her lips as he brushed the hair from her face lovingly, her eyes slowly closing, moaning in pleasure…

His lips moved, asking when he could see her again, and she smiled, biting her lip and said that HE had deliveries the next day and would be gone for hours…

And on the street HE watched, counting the seconds and the footsteps as the man shoved socked feet into boots, the creak of laces as he tied them.

The sound of her hand running through his long hair… Pulling it back into its appropriate ponytail… Begging him to stay because of the storm… How she didn't want him to get sick because of the rain.

He assured her that he would be careful… That no little storm could hurt the Great Reno…

She giggled.

His boots made a scuffing sound against the floor as he left, promising to return the next day…

And on the street HE counted the steps, breathing slowly, his heart calm, everything detailed and slowing perceptibly to a crawl before his Mako enhanced eyes, which glowed a sick, poisoned, emerald green.

The door in the alleyway before him clicked and whined as it opened and the redheaded Turk stepped out into the night, bending forward to light a cigarette, cupping his hand around it so the rain didn't put out the flame…

How long had this little affair been going on that the Turk would be comfortable enough not to check his surroundings? How long had the girl, now dozing above in her room, been screwing him?

How many times had he slowly undressed her, or she him… Peeling away clothing… Breathing together…

The rain tumbled over his body, icy like cold fire… And lightning flashed again. Bright and declarative. Revealing the secrets of the night…

The Turk's head jerked up, his cigarette hanging limply from the left side of his mouth as the 'ex-SOLDIER's form was struck in contrasting hues of black, silver and green in the sudden flash.

Mako hazel eyes connected with poisoned jade and for a moment they stared at each other. The lightning strike elongating into what felt like minutes as their senses took in the other.

He was standing at the end of the alleyway, a few feet from the back gate where the garbage and empty crates were stacked… Seeming to fill up the archway with his small, yet intimidating frame. He still wore the uniform of a first class, save the long sleeve over his left arm and the glove on that hand…

His stance was loose, legs braced shoulder width apart, head lowered as if he were glancing at the ground… He stood there innocently enough, save his eyes… There was no innocence in those eyes.

Cloud's eyes held nothing but madness and purpose… Deadly purpose.

And before the blonde there stood the Turk. His pants still unzipped gaping open in the front to expose his cotton dark blue boxerbriefs with the Shinra issue label on the right hip, his shirt unbuttoned, exposing the length of his torso from neck to the thin trail of auburn hair downward from his navel which disappeared beneath his underwear.

His jacket was slung lazily on and was already becoming quite wet from standing there…

His goggles hung casually from his right fist and he seemed candid enough to have been actually caught unaware…

His heart thundered in his ears and the flash ended with the Turk's eyes riveted on Cloud as he stood there, radiating an aura of instability… Of utter and complete madness.

He didn't speak but stood stock still, staring at the dark splotch at the end of the alleyway that was Cloud.

And when thunder rolled, shaking the very earth beneath Reno's feet like a bomb blast he realized he was trembling… Trembling because he realized he was completely unarmed, having accidentally left his EMR and Shinra issued sidearm upstairs.

When Cloud took a step toward him, Reno stumbled backward startled. Part of his mind picturing the man as a specter from his worst nightmares…

His head was shaking back and forth in negation as Cloud's hand disappeared for a moment to his belt, and a small, thin silver blade flashed in the night.

Somehow that little knife was more threatening than the blonde's giant sword. Mostly because it meant he was going to get up close and personal with this business… And that in and of itself, was terror worthy. Cloud wanted to be close enough to enjoy each and every bloody detail.

His cigarette dropped from his mouth, landing with a dying hiss in a puddle and his hands went out pathetically in an attempt to protect himself.

But Cloud stalked forward like a hungry feline, head down, body relaxed, yet radiating a tense near electric barrier around him.

The blade flashed forward and Reno dodged, the sharp tip catching his waist and he released a strangled cry of shock as he rolled around the blonde in an attempt to make it back into the building and to safety… Or at least help.

Water splashed under his feet as he ran, turning his head to see Cloud's hand coming out to grab his collar and yank him back, knife arching to deliver another, more lethal blow.

The skin of Cloud's arm was slick as Reno's hand clasped over it, flipping the man over his head half a second before the blade could embed itself in his back… he felt it scrape his right cheek, slicing upward from his jaw to his hairline and instantly he was blinded by not only the pain, but the blood as it sprayed outward.

His hand went up to it as he saw the SOLDIER combat roll to his feet, turning in a crouch, blade brandished before him, and his fingers disappeared into the wound, one slipping through his face into his mouth, others encountering the very bone of his jaw.

It was too easy for Cloud to recover… Like fighting with a hellcat… The guy always landed on his feet.

Lightning flashed again and the blonde was in the air, colliding with the redhead as he released a pitiful wail…

Fist flashed upward before plummeting down again… and again… and again… and again…

The sick sound of blade striking flesh and ripping out again, like a cadence to the falling rain…

Hands were up, still fighting as the rain on the ground began to fade slowly from clear to red…

Fingers dug into his face, slick against his skin, hazel eyes wide in horror and pain, tears mixing with the tainted water falling from above… Seeing clouds seething above him in the darkness and begging that anyone… Anything would help… Would save him from the crazy man murdering him…

Chunks of flesh came up with the blade, splattering outward onto the wall… on the door, but the rain washed it away… The rain washed everything away…

_Please… please… please…_

And all the while Cloud was smiling, staring unblinkingly at the man beneath him, at the steady flow of blood on the ground, flowing upward past his head, mingling with the red tendrils of his hair, becoming one with them…

The pale face, eyes thrown wide glowing faintly with mako and madness…

Twin trails of blood frothing in the corners of the man's mouth… Choked words, pleas fell on deaf ears… Hands clutched at the high knit collar of the blonde's shirt beseechingly, begging him to stop…

But he didn't… And the sadistic smile on his blood splattered face said as much… He wouldn't stop…

But eventually he did, leaning over the dying man and kissing him, tasting the blood and other fluids on his mouth and smiling at the look of fading humiliation and horror in the darkening hazel eyes…

"She's mine… And ONLY mine…"

And the redhead's eyes blazed one last time in realization, his breath choked, Mako still trying to heal his body even though he'd been carved past recognition from the neck to his hips… He was a bloody mess of meat, bone and gore… And with his last breath he spat in the blond man's face, blood and saliva mixing with the rain and blood already staining the pale flesh. A red smile stretched his face, "Was…" And his eyes flicked to the doorway as they faded out of life…

Slowly the blonde rose to his knees, his shirtfront, sleeve, arms and legs dripping with red as he swiveled his head, eyes slitted and glowing apple green as they connected with those of the woman standing there in nothing but a buttoning shirt that gaped open, exposing one firm breast. Her face was impassive, eyes tortured over flowing with tears, right hand hanging limp at her side, fingers delicately clutching something small and black, the left hidden behind the door frame she was leaning heavily against so as not to collapse in shock of the horror she saw before her.

His eyes connected with hers and he felt a sick kind of glee leap in his chest as he made to rise from his position straddling the dying Turk, knife glinting crimson in a flash of lightning…

Slowly he stood, a dark shadow of himself as he stalked toward her, blood dripping from the knife.

He locked his eyes with hers, and his lips curled upward in a grin… "You're mine, Tifa… Always were… Always will be… Only mine…"

Her face registered no emotion as she lifted her right hand and he felt something pressing against his chest…

Thunder exploded above him and he was driven backward by the force of the bullet's impact. Stumbling back, tripping over the redhead and landing flat on his back in the alley staring upward at the boiling storm above him, laughing as he felt blood rolling up the back of his throat.

A grating kind of hiss echoed and he saw her appear at his feet, walking slowly forward, and only when lightning flashed again did he see that she dragged his sword.

She stopped beside him, wet hair moving slightly with the wind and he smiled greedily up at her, branding her with his gaze…

She showed absolutely no emotion as she stared down at him, mouth slightly open, her own eyes seeming to blaze with some kind of harbinger's light…

He felt pride well in his broken chest as she lifted his sword with an effortless ease above him, the metal glinting evilly.

Fingers lifted, grazing the fist sized hole in his chest, feeling torn muscle, shattered bone, and the throbbing organ that was his punctured heart; and he laughed, blood coming up as he did.

"Is that all you've got?" His voice was not his own… But a smooth, deep hiss. "It'll take more than a bullet and an oversized carving knife to kill the son of god."

The knife came up… And down…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I wrote an alternate ending to this, but I liked this one best._

_GAH! I got so many bad comments from Paul, L and Erin over this! They called me evil! But, I couldn't help it. I was listening to that song and suddenly I got a vision of Cloud standing in the alleyway feeling jealous and murderous… Don't hate me!!! Might write different versions of this, like a bunch of one-shots if I get enough positive feedback… I just somehow LOVE the thought of Cloud turning evil!! :O BAH! Feed my sick imagination and I'll write more!_

_Read and Review. Reviews make the Buns Happy!_

_Yeah, I can't believe I wrote this, because I really like __Reno__! He's so much fun! Like a red haired, male version of me, but with less cursing and more cigarettes._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
